Eyron
Eyron is the son of Gendel, a chief of a nomadic wildling tribe from the Frostfangs and his wife Holly who Gendel had stolen from the Nightwalkers. He was aspiring to be a great warrior in his clan until he and his cousin took their fateful journey south. He currently serves Lord Olyvar Bolton at the Dreadfort as one of his Blades (his castle guard) under the alas Bard. History Eyron grew up Beyond-the-Wall with his parents, his two older sisters, and his younger brother. He was thought at a young age the lifestyle of the Free Folk, to hunt, to fight, and to kneel to no man. As he became older, he took on a more protective role as he had to watch over Jax and their cousin, Saffron who were both weak for thier age. Important Events Fifth Era Due to the lack of game up north, Eyron's people travelled south towards the Haunted Forest in search of food for the starving population. Soon enough the hunger pains became worse as an illness in the stomach broke out among the children, prompting Saffron and Eyron to join the raiding party, climbing the Wall to reach the southern lands in search of an herbal cure. In the middle of their quest, the two stumbled upon Winterfell as the feast was starting. The two crashed the feast disguised as bards from the island of Skagos. As Winterfell was in lock down, he gained the attention of Androw Manderly who suspected that he had a hand in the death of Prince Thaddius Lannister and quickly turned the wildling over to Lord Jojen Stark. While imprisoned, Eyron was flayed and tortured by Symeon Stark until one of his Wolf's Eye convinced the lordling that he was innocent and he and Saffron were hidden in the castle's sept. Thier cover was blown when Eyron got impatient and fearful of more torture at the hands of Symeon caused him to murder the septon and try to escape with Saffron. This attempt failed and they were once again imprisoned. Lord Jojen sent Eyron on a journey to Castle Black to join the Night's Watch while Saffron was to stay in Winterfell as a healer. Eyron never made it to the Wall as he was rescued by men working for House Bolton. That was when he started training to join the Blades, while befriending and later falling for a girl called Mouse. In the end, he was forced to kill or be killed in a battle to the death in which he was left the victor after slaying all of his comrades including the woman he loved. He took on the name Bard when he joined the Blades. Sixth Era Eyron after weeks of being haunted by his decision and coming face to face with Mouse's younger brother Basil, he finally breaks down and tries to commit suicide. This attempt fails as he was saved by Captain Vayon of the Blades. He was later shamed by Lord Bolton and forced to strip naked and remain that way for a few days. During his days in the Dreadfort, in order to cope with his situation, he developed a second personalty (Bard) which soon dominated his psyche. He made a blood pact with Basil whom he had befriended. Family Members Gendel, father - Chief of the Stone Nomads Holly, mother - formerly of the Nightwalker clan Nella, sister Rose, sister - living life as a hermit far from any clan Jax, brother Griselle, aunt - twin to Gendel Tormund, uncle Saffron, cousin - healer of Winterfell Category:Wildling Category:Character